Never Too Late
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Atobe glared at the dark haired girl that reminded him of a cretin 7th grader he played just recently, "Say that again?" The girl smirked, "Mon key King !"
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Atobe glared at the dark haired girl that reminded him of a cretin 7th grader he played just recently, "Say that again?" The girl smirked, "Mon~key King~!"**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Atobe**_

_**Beta'ed By: simmiet**_

_**x**__**-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome was walking to school, her raven tinted hair that reached her lower back, swaying behind her. She blinked a few times because of the sun's rays. Her face held an expression of deep boredom and never lifts up with a smile. She was wearing a Hyotei uniform.

As she entered the school grounds, students surrounded her but none showed any interest in her at all. She didn't mind and continued walking to school. Kagome didn't have friends at this school; her friends were attending different schools, some moved away and others stayed but nevertheless they did not attend the school she's attending.

"Life sucks, that's for sure." She muttered under her breath as she entered her classroom, 2-A. She sat in her seat beside the window and just stared blankly, blocking out all of the noise inside the classroom. "Why did I have to attend to this school?" she whispered to herself as continued staring out the window, wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san" A shy voice said.

She slowly turned her head to the right and looked up. It was Saiya Kayori. She was a shy girl, who didn't like getting much attention. She had shoulder length red hair, bright and innocent green eyes. The girl didn't have very many friends. She was into music and art. That's all Kagome knew about her.

This was the first time Kagome had noticed Kayori approaching another classmate. It was unusual, but she gave the shy girl a small smile. The smile was barely noticeable, "Good Morning, Kayori-san." It's not that she hated the shy and kind student, it's just that she didn't want to talk to anyone she doesn't know. It irritated her for some reason.

"How was your weekend?" She asked as she took her regular seat next to Kagome.

"It was alright. How about you Kayori-san?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look back out the window. She really did like the girl, but she didn't want to make any new friends...at least not at the moment.

"It was ok." Kayori told the darker haired girl, as she looked down at her desk, not knowing what else to ask. The two stayed in silence until the final bell rang, when all the students rushed to sit down in their seats.

The two of them and the rest of the students in the classroom stood up and bowed as their home room teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning Kanairi -sensei." The class greeted together.

When their teacher told them to sit down, Kagome thought, '_I hate this school.'_

It had been six months and seven days since Higurashi Kagome attended Hyotei Gakuen. She was hoping to attend Rikkai Dai or Seishun Gakuen, but her mother insisted she attend this school. Her mother reasoned that she would get a better education if she came to this school, or something along those lines. Though Kagome knew she had other reasons for her to attended the school. Her mother really just wanted her out of the way...she knew that...but she held her head high and got used to it.

She said to herself that she should give the school a chance but it was quickly forgotten the second she stepped foot on the grounds.

She said to herself, "One of these days I'm just going to snap."

The first thing she encountered was a large group of girls screaming someone's name. She decided to walk on another path when she saw another large group of girls surrounding two guys. She sighed deeply and began to walk anyway when she bumped into someone she didn't see.

She looked up and saw a girl with the same uniform on. She had platinum blond hair, violet eyes, and was glaring down at Kagome. She looked at her and said blandly, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, showing that she was above her. "How could you not see me, you clumsy commoner."

Kagome gave the girl a glare that seemed to have affected her, and said calmly. "I really do apologize. If you please excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She slightly nudged the girl out of her way and continued walking, when someone held her wrist. She looked back and saw the girl, looking a bit pissed off. "Do not talk to me like that!" she said snappily.

_**Snap!**_

Something in Kagome snapped.

She soon realized that the chatter around her stopped and that people around them were watching, whispering to each other. But she was far from caring at this point.

"I will speak to anyone like this whenever I want to. You prissy brat. So let go of me." She yanked herself from her and continued to walk when she stopped. "I hope we don't meet again, Miss Priss." She gave her a fake smile which turned into a smirk. "Cause the next time we meet I might not be in such a nice mood, and something bad could happen." Her smile came back into place as she gave the girl a quick wave."Ja!"

All the while the tennis regulars looked amused on how she handled the fangirl.

"Kagome-san is interesting isn't she?"Gakuto asked. All the regulars nodded, except Atobe who just starred at her retreating form in a thoughtful manner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Too Late**_

_**Summary: Atobe glared at the dark haired girl that reminded him of a cretin 7th grader he played just recently, "Say that again?" The girl smirked, "Mon~key King~!"**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Atobe**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she made her way home, she really didn't like her new school. Her mother had sent her there so she didn't get in the way...and stay out of trouble.

Her mother had remarried, and the man she remained wasn't someone she looked. He was rich, that is the reason she was going to Hyotei Academy. It was for the rich and powerful...and how Kagome wished she could have stayed at her old school.

Her brother was going to Rikkai Dai Elementary. He picked it for the soccer program...Kagome wasn't too happy she didn't get to pick her own...though she guessed that is what she got since she didn't get along with her new 'Father'. Souta got along well with the new man in her mother's life.

Because of her going to Hyotei she now lived in a small apartment by herself. Not what she would have liked, but she wasn't paying for it..and it was all she was going to get.

Her...'Father' was the one to picked out her new living space. It was the best place, but it was somewhere for her to sleep, eat and do her schoolwork.

That was all she needed right now.

Opening her door she sighed, "Home sweet home." It really wasn't home, just a place to live until she was out of high school...which wasn't for another four years.

She would make it though.

Kagome was strong and she would be able to make her way living in a crappy apartment and going to a school with snobs.

She had lasted for two months already...she could survive

As she sat her things down she made her way into the small kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out and made her way to her room.

She was going to do her homework, then find something to do.

Her days were so boring. Nothing seemed to keep her interest.

Sighing she grabbed her books and sat them on the small coffee table. She usually did her homework there, or in her room. It was easier to do it out in the living room though. It had more places to put her things compared to her own room. Her room was rather small, only being able to fit her small bed, bookcase and little mementos that were from the past she couldn't part with.

Her bow and arrows were in the corner, she had some gifts she had gotten from Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and even some from Kouga and Ayame. The two had finally mated. She learned this before Kagome had to leave the Feudal era for good.

Midoriko had given her a week to say her goodbyes to her friends. It was bittersweet. She loved all of her friends like family. It hurt Kagome

She never thought she would be able to stand on her two feet again, it took months for her to be able to smile again. It was in that time when she blanked out from the world her mother started to date.

It was her mother that made her snap out of her state. It was the hurtful words her mother had said to her to make her snap back into reality once more.

It was with those words Kagome never forgave her mother. Sure, she loved her mother, and she always will. Kagome didn't need to stop loving her mother to not be able to forgive her.

With time she may be able to, for now though...for now she wouldn't be able too.

Closing her eyes briefly, she looked over to where her family picture was. It was the picture of her mother, Souta, her grandfather, and herself. They had been so happy then.

' _Sometimes'_ Kagome thought,_ ' I wish things didn't change...and sometimes I wish I could be fully happy again before that man came into our lives.' _

Kagome also knew, wishing could lead to many bad things. Too bad fate liked granting Kagome wishes.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the chapter! Read and Review to tell me what you thought of it! Also poll on my page, go take a look!**_


End file.
